


Je Ne Regrette Rien

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Community: hp_may_madness, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 29 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Lucius/Severus, "You only tell me you love me when you're drunk", lightning round/fast sex, rain, slick, aqua.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Je Ne Regrette Rien

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 29 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Lucius/Severus, "You only tell me you love me when you're drunk", lightning round/fast sex, rain, slick, aqua.

Malfoys didn't have regrets. They did what they had to in order to survive. 

Lucius reminded himself of that as he stood in the cold rain, water bouncing off his robes, Impervius Charm keeping him dry.

He thought back to the hasty blow jobs and quick fucks he and Severus had had, first in Severus's last year at Hogwarts and then continuing on after Lucius had both a wife and son. 

There was rarely time for a languid fuck when his wife or his Lord was likely to find them. 

He remembered Severus's eager mouth, his slicked arse, his cock hard and thick inside Lucius.

Once, when Severus was twenty or twenty-one, he'd arrived for one of their trysts quite pissed and murmured something about love as he spilled his seed over Lucius's uncallused palm. 

Lucius had laughed—the very notion!—and he never heard the word from Severus's lips again. 

Reaching into the pocket of his robes, Lucius pulled out a small bottle labelled "Aqua Vitae" and set it beside the headstone.

He looked once more at the simple inscription on the black granite and then spun on his heel. 

Malfoys didn't have regrets. 

None that they would admit to anyway.


End file.
